Laboratory-based research is the foundation for improving our understanding of cancer and developing new, more specific cancer therapies. Thus, educational programs focused on developing the next generation of cancer researchers are essential in our ongoing efforts to reduce cancer incidence, morbidity and mortality. The University of Minnesota Cancer Research, Education and Training Experience (CREATE) will provide an integrated residential summer experience for a diverse cohort of talented and highly motivated undergraduate students from throughout the United States and Puerto Rico who are interested in a cancer research career. Students in the 10 week summer CREATE program will: 1) perform independent cutting-edge laboratory-based cancer research under the mentorship of a University of Minnesota faculty member; and 2) acquire fundamental knowledge in cancer biology and critical professional development skills through the completion of a concurrent Cancer Education Workshop. The research and education components of the CREATE program will complement and synergize with each other so that the overall experience will motivate or affirm the desire of students to pursue a cancer research career. Students will acquire critical research experience and skills, a foundational knowledge in cancer biology, and professional development skills necessary for entry into and success in a graduate program. The various components of the CREATE program will enable students to develop strong mentoring relationships with cancer researchers at different levels of training that can be maintained following completion of the program. The CREATE program will engage research faculty at the University of Minnesota Masonic Cancer Center, a NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center, as CREATE faculty mentors. In addition, we will partner with the University of Minnesota's Life Sciences Summer Undergraduate Research Programs, an umbrella organization that coordinates the activities of several distinct summer research programs. This will allow CREATE to recruit a large number of highly qualified students to the program, maximize administrative efficiencies, and provide enrichment activities for CREATE students that will enhance CREATE and underscore the importance and value of an interdisciplinary approach to cancer research. A robust evaluation plan will allow the CREATE program to continuously improve in order to meet our objective of developing the next generation of cancer researchers.